


random!anime x reader

by kana_akabane4256



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kana_akabane4256/pseuds/kana_akabane4256
Summary: this is the story of a girl that lives between dimensions.she lives in naruto world and fairy tail world.her best friend being sasuke....in both fairy fairy tail world and naruto world.she visits old and discovers new demensions as she goes





	1. my life

all is well as (y/n) sprints down the path int the forest.” you can’t catch me!” she shouts.behind her a young boy with blonde hair chases behind her.  
(y/n) P.O.V

“sting-ni!come get me!” i yelled to my best friend.he was tallish with blonde hair.suddenly a shadow whizzed by my feet and out popped ryos.“darn it!you got me!“at that moment i delve into the shadows.i hid among the shadows of a tree,went around and popped out behind it.“hey!where’d she go?!?” sting yelled.i giggled and covered my mouth,realizing i gave away my hiding spot and disappeared into the shadows

Ryos P.O.V

i jumped into the shadows and found (y/n).i tackled her,put her on my back and came out of the shadows

time skip...( author P.O.V )

as (y/n) ran down the path to koname (i am so sorry if that’s your name) tripped on a rock and fell on her face.she had unknowingly ripped her dress (https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Simple-Girl-s-Dresses-Polka-Dot-Printted-Little-Girl-Kid-One-piece-Dress-Simple-Tank-Dresses/32759168180.html)


	2. trouble

A/N P.O.V

"koname!" (y/n) yelled into the cave with a magical barrier.she then searches the cave soon coming upon a note

Dearest (y/n), apologies that i have to leave on such short notice.for i have sensed a dark presence and decided to go after it.look outside and see if the sun has set.if i have not returned go get ryos and sting, take them to the son of the king of flames. Natsu Dragneel is his name.you might ot recogize him but he wil you.

love, koname

(y/n) stared at the paper then ran to the edge of the cave as fast as her five (and a half) year old legs could carry her.(A/N:gomenasai forgot to tell you she was ..................for now)

timeskip  
(y/n) P.O.V  
i stepped out the cave realizing how dark it was*cough*tohumans*cough*.i ran to weisslogia's place only to find him dead and a crying sting (who was covered in blood).my eyes widened as i gaped at the scene that stood before me.  
Suddenly...

 

le cliff hanger...  
sasuke:bro just get over with the story  
me:*glares*i think i'll pass  
sasuke:*smirks*  
me:uh-oh  
sasuke:*tickles*  
me:nooooooooooooooo!!!!oh my gods.......quit!


	3. trouble cont + 7 year timeskip

suddenly...

Ryos popped out from nowhere panting and sweating "koname....hurt....black&blue dragon...evil...hurt....message..." he said frantically.(y/n) stared at him for a few seconds.

Ryos P.O.V

i panted with my hands on my knees.(y/n put her hand on my shoulder.a small blush dusted my cheeks.i put my head on her shoulder and cried,slowly i wrapped y arms around her as my knees buckled.

(y/n) P.O.V

i lifted ryos off me & stared into his red orbs with my (e/c) ones. "ry what happened?" i asked with concern in my voice. "koname & skiadrum are......gone." he said with great sadness in his voice

\----------7 yr timeskip (cause i is lazy)

 

i sat in an isolated corner as i watched the rest of my guild fight.an innocent presence resonated from across the table.

i glared up from my manga,Naruto-cause it was getting to the part where the fourth shinobi war began- only for the glare to deteriorate."oh!hey Ms.Marvell!" i said cheerfully."hey!(y/n)-chan!" she said just as happily.

 

time skip by: the hitachiin twin!

kaoru : hiya!

hikaru:hey

A/N P.O.V

romeo-and his tiny self-scooted into the booth with (y/n) and wendy."errrm...(y/n)-ii-chan?" he said with a questioning look on his face."hmmm...oh!yes otouto~" (y/n) said

 

romeo P.O.V

i looked at (y/n) and said "can you bake some cookies?" she looked like she was thinking really hard"sure!" she happily replied.i beamed at her and dashed off

 

(y/n) P.O.V

i sat in silence for a few seconds then called out "sasuke!" my onyx exceed leaped onto my head and leaned down so his kawaii onyx orbs were boring into my [e/c] orbs "hn?" he said bluntly.i rolled my eyes as he sat up."you wanna help me bake cookies?" the moment i said that i peeked his interest. "hnn... okay." he replied nonchalantly,even though he and i both knew how excited he was.


	4. baking with exceeds

before we start i want you to know that i put every link up there for a reason.so please use them.  
~~~~~

Sasuke P.O.V

i spread my onyx wings-yeah i’m the only exceed with dark colored wings-secured my Katana ,and hopped off [y/n]’s head and glided over to mira.

[y/n] P.O.V

“Hey!umm......mira?” i said uneasily."hmmm...oh!yes [y/n]-chan?"she replied sweetly.i ran around and whispered in her ear "can you help me?i need to get stuff for cookies." she stared at me for a brief moment "sure [n/n]!"she replied.we then walked out of the guild

~~~15 min timeskip~~~

we returned to the guild and snook to the kitchen.“thanks nii-chan.“i said happily walking over to grab an apron for sasuke and i.mine [f/c] with white flowers and sasuke’s black with red clouds (A/N:you get it?.....no?*sigh*) “sasuke get the bowls,cookie cutters,piping bags,frosting,and sprinkles......oh,i forgot!also grab the decorative tips.” he widened his eyes as if to say ′bruh how the fuck?′ i sigh and hand him a [2/f/c] bag.he then dashed about the kitchen at lightning speed as i unpacked the ingredients.

~~~~~20 min timeskip~~~~

Author p.o.v

while [y/n] was frosting a clover & a rainbow and sasuke put batch #3 in the oven, carla walked in.“what are you doing?” she asked demandingly.“errrr...hn.“sasuke replied bluntly.

carla p.o.v

i glared at the onyx cat and turned to the elemental dragon slayer with a questioning look on my face,[y/n] sighed and said “baking cookies....errm ...you...um...wanna help?” i stared at her in dismay.“uh...sure.” i replied uneasily.

[y/n] p.o.v

i watched as carla grabbed a white apron with pink sakuras (cherry blossoms).“*sigh*it’s so quiet in here.“i said as i pulled out my phone(a/n:did i forget to mention these exist?)and played a random amalee song

https://youtu.be/K6MX0zh3iNc

Can you forgive

And forget your self-pride?

Let it all go

And recover your stride

I’ll take the pain, so blame it on me

Give me the weight for everything

No matter how large, or how small

I will bear it all

Find forgiveness in your heart,

So you can continue on

Give a name to the rose - it’s all the same

It’ll still smell as sweet

Give a name to the rose - it’s all the same

It won’t change what you meant to me (Ah~)

If you live – Live your life with good intent

It returns somewhere along the way (Ah~)

But - would you give – Give it a second thought

When saying it reveals the lie

There’s only 10% you’re to blame for

But no one will share the fault

You take the heat, but no more

So now’s the time, you gotta hold your own

And stand up tall

It’s the number one thing you can never forget

Don’t let them define you,

There is fight in you yet

I’ll take the pain, so blame it on me

Give me the weight for everything

No matter how large, or how small

You and I can bear it all

Find forgiveness in your heart,

And you will continue on

every one was jamming out and having fun-carla too surprisingly.then the next song came on

https://youtu.be/VEC0gZvMVAI

I’M FALLING DOWN INTO MY SHADOW,

Failing to control my breath

As I embrace the DEADLY NIGHT

If you are scared, never show it in your eyes

Near those pumpkin carriages

’Cause all the witches see right through your lies

SEE YOU IN YOUR DREAMS, YEAH, BABY

I’ll still be there if it’s a nightmare

FAIRY BLUE, for you I’d steal the stars

And lay them at our feet

So we could own the night

BLACK PAPER MOON

I will be the light, believe in me

WHEN YOU’RE LOST, HERE I AM

“FOREVER” WITH YOUR SOUL

Look above ’cause you belong up there

Beside the shining moon

A spell was cast, sweeter than the crimson jam

Taste it and you get one wish

So, wish for anything you’d like

YOUR DESTINY, make it grand or horrible

Grasp it with those hands of yours

’Cause you can live your dreams while still awake

Don’t try to cast a spell on me

You’ll never win – You’ll never break me

FAIRY BLUE, the reason I’m alive

The reason I can breathe

It’s all because of you

And I’ll pull through

If you reach for me and call my name

I WILL FIND YOU MY DEAR

Wherever you may be

Here and now I swear to break your curse

And I will set you free

It’s true, without you, there were nights

I told myself that I could live on in dusk and darkness

But somehow you reached me

It’s your voice that calls to me when I fall

You are my savior

FAIRY BLUE, for you I’d steal the stars

And lay them at your feet

So they could light a path to guide you home

If you’re ever lost and lose your way

Look up, you’ll be okay

So wipe those tears away

FAIRY BLUE, the reason I’m alive

The reason I can breathe

Is ’cause you are the key that sets me free

So I swear you’ll never be alone

WHEN YOU’RE LOST, HERE I AM

“FOREVER” WITH YOUR SOUL

We can make it through, if you believe - If you believe in me

author p.o.v

[y/n] sighed.“i...has a request.“sasuke said.“well?” carla pushed him to go on.[y/n] and sasuke looked at each other and said “our song.” in sync

https://youtu.be/bnbG4hFIXEA

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4UrF5-b5CoU

 

[y/n]:All that we love and hold so dear

Could disappear one day without warning

sasuke:We fear if we get too close to it

We’ll lose it all in a heartbeat

[y/n]:Can you reminisce? Can you recall

The last time you felt some joy at all?

Or maybe you are so blessed to a point

Where you can’t remember anything

sasuke:The fact we’re alive right here and now

We take it for granted but that’s how

We’ll find hope when we may need it most

When we realize the miracle

both:All that we love and hold so dear

Could disappear one day without warning

We fear if we get too close to it

We’ll lose it all in a heartbeat

You know the closer you get to something

The tougher it is to see it

And I’ll never take it for granted

Let’s go

[y/n]:Some people may call the kindest deed

An act of mere hypocrisy

But never mind those who have lost their faith

You shouldn’t give in to what they say

sasuke:As a matter of fact, just hear me out

Even if it was for a selfish cause

A salvageable hypocrisy

Is superior to murderous honesty

both:Everyone tells you from time to time

To never give up like a scene from a movie

They tell you to stand up for yourself

As if was always that easy

There is a handful of courage in my heart

That is waiting to shine on my darkest day

And I’ll never take it for granted

Let’s go

[harmonization]

both:All that we love and hold so dear

Could disappear one day without warning

We fear if we get too close to it

We’ll lose it all in a heartbeat

You know the closer you get to something

The tougher it is to see it

And I’ll never take it for granted

Everyone tells you from time to time

To never give up like a scene from a movie

They tell you to stand up for yourself

As if it was always that easy

There is a handful of courage in my heart

That is waiting to shine on my darkest day

And I’ll never take it for granted

Let’s go

 

"alright!last kookie(a/n:where my bts fans at?)finished!"[y/n] exclaimed happily.[y/n],sasuke,and carla each had two large trays.the cats-sorry-exceeds spread their black/white wingsand flew into the main guild hall."Cookies!" they yelled in unison.

ryos:hey hope you like my older sister is my proof reader and i think my books suck  
sasuke:when ryos?  
ryos:soon dude soon


	5. traveling demensions

author p.o.v

[y/n] changed her appearance and went to the dock “see you in seven years!” she shouts.

natsu p.o.v

i looked at her in dismay.i then leaned over to lucy and said “who the hell is that?” i think she noticed because she then put her hand on her face and a light flashed.her [f/c] hair was now [h/c] and [o/s/c] was now [s/c].i thought for a moment what that [o/s/c] skinned,[f/c] haired chick was [y/n]?!?! i mudt have voiced that cause lucy whacked me in the head and yelled “of course,why would some random stranger say bye to us?” she has a point.

[y/n]p.o.v

i ran with sasuke by my side.as we made it past the town sasuke did some hand signs.in a puff of smoke he changed. instead of a small black cat there was a pale 13 year old boy with duck-butt hair wearing a lavender-ish top with long sleeves and uchiha crest ,black pants,a skirt-like thing,a rope around his waist,a katana and black sandals.“nice to see you again ducky!” I exclaimed with a closed eye smile.he rolled his eyes and replied “i literally see you everyday,puppy.” i growled at him and replied in a threatening tone “the fuck did i tell you about that damned stripper name?” he smirked and walked off

(btw here’s sasuke's outfit link)

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/858780222666184578/

sasuke p.o.v (yep i lied it is the uchiha)

i walked ahead of [y/n].she yelped and ran to catch up to me.“well?” she said expectantly.i sigh and bluntly reply “well, if you dress like a stripper i’ll give you a stripper nick name.” (a/n:you’re wearing a black tank top that shows plenty of cleavage and short shorts.)i could fell [y/n]’s eyes boring into the back of my head “*sigh* don’t burn a hole in my head princess.” she huffed out a sigh and said “maybe i will DUCKBUTT!” at the last word my eye twitched and i thought ok dis bitch has a death wish as we sprinted into the forest headed to konohagakure

use top gif

https://giphy.com/gifs/naruto-ufszmdQvbMNH2


	6. in the village

[y/n] p.o.v

as we approached the village gates we slowed catching the guard’s attention.he opened the gates and entered happy that we made it safely.“hey shika!” i greeted happily to my good friend shikamaru. ino ran up and pushed me out of the way. “excuse you bitch!” i yelled at her to get her attention “i fucking exist!” she squealed and tackled me in a hug.“i missed you more than i missed sasuke.” she whispered to me.“that’s not possible.” i whispered back.“yeah right, I’ve known you since we were four.i knew sasuke when we started ninja academy. you’re more important.” she said aloud.sasuke fake winced “ouch ino that hurt.” he said acting upset.i sighed at his childishness “you’ll get over it you big baby,”i replied snarkily.“have you been hanging out with gajeel lately?” he asked nervously.i gave a chuckle “what’s it to you?” i replied like i knew . he then looked away.i weaved some quick hand signs but in stead of fire iron spewed out out."ah!"he screeched and doged "damn it!" he said weaving hand signs.his hand lit fire and he attacked,narrowly missing me cause the gates opened.


	7. returning

Author P.O.V

the gates opened to reveal two adults and two kids."naruto!" [y/n]shouted childishly.tackling her friend in a hug."heh-heh!hey [y/n]-chan."he replied sheepishly.she then released her friend to see a girl with silver hair,a black long-sleeved crop top,armbands,a sort of short hooded vest,short sweatpants,a mask,and a leaf village headband that covered her left eye."oh!nice to meet you i'm ryos hatake!" she said giving a closed eye smile."hatake as in kakashi hatake,hatake?" [y/n]aked in dismay."erm yes?" ryos stated nervously.

[y/n] P.O.V  
"are you like his daughter or something?" i asked intrigued."heheh.no i'm actually his little sister."she said giving another closed eyed smile."hey ryos."said a casual voice.i looked up and saw kakashi-sensei."nii-san!" she shouted giving him a big hug."what have you learned while you were gone little mochi?"her demeanor suddenly changed and she was deadpanning at her brother."how many times do i have to tell you i am no mochi."she went back happy expression "i learned soooooo much!" she replied excitedly."like what?"he said.ryos pulled out a scroll."summoning jutsu!" she yelled biting her thumb splattering blood on it.in a puff of smoke a kid with half red,half white hair popped up."who's this?" kakshi asked eyeing the boy."this is shoto todoroki.he has plenty of strength and stamina.he also has become a close friend of mine over these past few months!" ryos replied as if talking to a drill sargent."very well.anyone else?" kakashi asked ryos then repeated the process but this time a kid with messy green hair appeared. "shoto!" he shouted hugging the other young man. shoto hummed in satisfaction and kissed the greenette on the head."this is izuku midoriya he also has lots of strength but he tends to injure himself when fighting." she said promptly.

kakashi P.O.V

i stood there in shock as the two boys disappeared still hugging each other.i glared at ryos "you didn't tell me..." i trailed off. [y/n] intervened "i could tell just by looking at shoto." she deadpanned."how?"i asked."he looked at naruto and blushed." she stated plainly."and you failed to mention that?" i asked aggrivated."yep. it's fun to watch you suffer." ryos and [y/n] said in unison."arrgh!!" i yelled and ran after the two giggling twelve year olds.the setting change was a blur passing by me as i chased them in a fit of blind rage.suddenly the two stopped causing me to crash into them and another person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo this ends with kakashi chasing his student and his sister around the village.they soon arrive at another place.


	8. accidents happen

the two girls woke up from their daze,sitting up slowly.they each heard a groan from underneath them.[y/n]'s head snapped down to see naruto's red face.ryos looked down to see she was straddling none other than neji hyuga "g-gomen neji."she said face around 50 shades of red as were the other three kids."um...no problem." he said simply lifting her off him,looking in the other direction.[y/n] got up and pulled naruto up."let's go." naruto said calming down the slightest bit."yeah that gives us time to learn about each other."ryos said."let's go to the ramen shop!" naruto suggested running off.the trio slowly following behind him.


	9. ramen and info pt1

author p.o.v

the four kids arrived at ichiraku's and took a seat on a stool."So,ryos. can you summon some people?"[y/n] questioned.said girls eyes widened."yeah!no problem." she put her fingers in a cross-like motion and said "summoning jutsu.". suddenly a guy with messy purple hair appeared standing beside ryos. yawning he deapanned at her,the girl not seeming to be phased by it."why did you call me?" he asked.she giggled "cause your my best friend silly." "well if you don't want anything.."he started."ramen." was the one word ryos said and he sat down instantly."you're so troublesome." he said tiredly."well,shikamaru has a new friend."[y/n] giggled."so how old are you three?" ryos asked."twelve." they all chorused


End file.
